<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amado inmortal by Mistwalker KilyK (Palabragris)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436426">Amado inmortal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palabragris/pseuds/Mistwalker%20KilyK'>Mistwalker KilyK (Palabragris)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Los Justicieros - Fandom, Reena y Gaudy - Fandom, Slayers (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Spanish Translation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2011-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:42:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palabragris/pseuds/Mistwalker%20KilyK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"La inmortalidad no es un regalo; es una maldición", suspiró ella en su último aliento, pero no hice caso. Si va a odiarme por esto, que así sea, siempre que ese odio me pertenezca. / TRADUCCIÓN de 'Immortal Beloved'.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lina Inverse/Xellos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Capítulo Primero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>AMADO INMORTAL</strong>
</p><p>Escrito por Purin-chan<br/>
Traducido por Mistwalker KilyK</p><p><strong>Del traductor:</strong> Un grato saludo a todos. Como podrán darse cuenta, ésta no es una obra de mi autoría, sino que le pertenece a Purin-chan, quien amablemente me ha permitido traducirla al español.</p><p>Nunca he sido fanático de los pairings, aunque siempre que me ha tocado elegir (en éste y otros fandoms) me guío por la pareja principal; en nuestro caso, Lina y Gourry. Sin embargo, quise intentar algo nuevo con una historia que me pareció interesante cuando la leí. No es tan larga, consta de siete capítulos y un apéndice (me alegra ver que no soy el único que usa apéndices), por lo que es fácil de traducir, lo que viene bien en estos días de festividades.</p><p>Los datos más importante sobre este fan fiction (perfil de la autora original, dirección de la historia original, entre otros) podrán encontrarlos en mi perfil, pues parece que han actualizado, de nuevo, el sistema de esta página, por lo que no puedo poner links aquí, aunque en los perfiles no hay problema.</p><p>Sinceramente, espero que disfruten de este breve relato.<br/>
A veces es bueno experimentar cosas novedosas.</p>
<hr/><p>Amado Inmortal – Capítulo Primero<br/>
<em>Por esto juro solemnemente…</em></p><p>—Ugh…<br/>
Un leve dolor en mis costillas me confirma que, sin lugar a dudas, sigo con vida. Lo siguiente que logro percibir es mi garganta, la que siento incómodamente seca; probablemente esté cubierta por capas y capas de sangre coagulada. Aún puedo sentir su distintivo sabor cobrizo en mi boca; en mi lengua, en mis labios. Sin dudas, también debe ser sangre endurecida lo que siento descascarándose en mi labio inferior, el que no deja de temblar producto del frío que se manifiesta en lo profundo de mi cuerpo.</p><p>Estoy muriendo.</p><p>Lina Inverse, extraordinaria hechicera de veinte años y asesina de bandidos como nadie más antes que ella, finalmente se ha embarcado en el último tramo de viaje por la vida. ¿Y quién estará ahí, en los últimos momentos, para presenciar mi muerte? Nadie.</p><p>Abro los ojos, notando con disgusto cómo la sangre pega mis párpados, como si se tratase de un poderoso adhesivo. Estudio el área a mi alrededor con lentitud, moviendo sólo los ojos. Me rodean muchísimos escombros; ese último ataque derribó todo el edificio, colapsándolo tanto sobre mí como sobre mi enemigo, de eso no hay dudas. También logro oír el chasquido del fuego proviniendo de algún lugar, pero no puedo girar la cabeza para cerciorarme. Es como si estuviera desconectada del resto de mi cuerpo.</p><p>Un vistazo hacia abajo me indica que he sido empalada a través del abdomen por un pedazo roto de tablón, aunque está lo suficientemente corrido hacia un lado como para haber esquivado por poco mi diafragma, lo que explica por qué aún puedo respirar.</p><p>«Qué adorable», pienso con fría indiferencia. Ya nada puede asustarme, así como nada puede cambiar el hecho de que estoy muriendo.</p><p>Miro hacia arriba y suspiro con decepción. Me hubiera gustado contemplar el cielo por última vez antes de morir, pero desafortunadamente mi última visión del mundo ha sido bloqueada por una gruesa nube de polvo que cuelga como un peso en mi alma. Ya ni siquiera puedo sentir el calor de los rayos del sol mientras éste intenta abrirse paso por entre medio de las partículas de tierra que flotan en el aire.</p><p>Mis sentidos me alertan del sonido de algo golpeando el suelo cerca de mí. Quizás no estoy sola en este lugar. Llamo a mi visitante con voz débil:</p><p>—¿Quién es?</p><p>Primero hay silencio, y luego una voz familiar.</p><p>—Soy yo, Lina-san.</p><p>Mis ojos se posan sobre su figura mientras emerge desde el plano astral, colocando sobre el suelo un pie antes que el otro, a poca distancia de mí. En lugar de la molesta sonrisa que siempre ostenta, su expresión por una vez parece medianamente sincera. De haberme sentido mejor, lo habría saludado con un ingenioso comentario, pero en vez de eso sólo prefiero mencionar su nombre:</p><p>—Xellos.</p><p>Veo algo que parece consternación en su rostro y me pregunto si mi voz sonó mucho peor de lo que pensaba. Se detiene por un momento antes de caminar hacia mí y arrodillarse a mi lado. No necesita examinar mis heridas para saber que mi condición no tiene vuelta atrás. De hecho, tengo la sensación de que él ya lo sabía antes de venir.</p><p>Puede darse cuenta de la inquisidora mirada en mis ojos y no tarda un segundo en responderla, consciente de que no me queda mucho más tiempo de vida.</p><p>—Vine a hacer un trato contigo, Lina-san.</p><p>Me quejo de dolor. Hablar causa mucho daño en mi magullado y maltrecho cuerpo; supongo que casi todas mis costillas deben estar fracturadas.</p><p>—¿De qué estás hablando? —espeto junto a un pequeño tosido de sangre.</p><p>Él duda un momento antes de responder:</p><p>—El Pacto.</p><p>Mis labios se aprietan con fuerza, formando una estoica y delgada línea.</p><p>—No me interesa —respondo con frialdad mientras cierro los ojos—. La inmortalidad no es un regalo, Xellos; es una maldición —digo, olvidándome de que él mismo es un inmortal.</p><p>Lamentablemente, él me sacude su cabeza con lentitud.</p><p>—No te estoy dando a elegir en este asunto, Lina-san —agrega con sutileza, pareciendo haber esperado esa respuesta.</p><p>Mis ojos se abren de golpe. Lo observo atentamente con ojos muy abiertos mientras me revisa con toda seriedad. Entonces, deja el báculo en el suelo a su lado y me toma la mano.</p><p>—Espera. ¿Por qué estás–?</p><p>Levanta mi mano, pareciendo notar lo frágil que ésta se siente tras haber sufrido fracturas en tantos lugares distintos. Hago un gesto de dolor; mi mano carece de la estructura sólida de la extremidad que alguna vez fue; ya no es más que una masa de carne con pedazos duros en su interior. Sin embargo, es necesaria para realizar el Pacto, así que tendrá que bastar.</p><p>Intento resistirme a él. En mi cabeza grito a todas las partes de mi cuerpo para que se muevan, para que hagan algo, pero no responden. Permanecen tan inánimes como yo, tan indefensas como yo, como apéndices inútiles que no me pertenecen. Lágrimas llenan mis ojos mientras observo a Xellos con horror.</p><p>—No… Yo no quiero esto…</p><p>Él levanta mi mano sobre la suya mientras comienza a recitar las palabras del Pacto en un idioma desconocido para mis oídos. Pero conozco el contenido de sus palabras y mi corazón de congela con terror ante la simple mención de mi nombre. Entonces, sin aviso, una niebla oscura nubla mi visión; deduzco que mi cuerpo probablemente está rodeado por un terrible torbellino de energía oscura.</p><p>Xellos abre sus ojos. Dos orbes de profundo violeta me observan mientras baja mi mano y transforma una masa de energía en la suya propia. Puedo sentir a mi corazón deteniéndose mientras grito con desesperación:</p><p>—¡Deten–!</p><p>—Perdóname, Lina-san.</p><p>—¡Detente!</p>
<hr/><p><em>Slayers © Hajime Kanzaka &amp;</em> <em> Rui Araizumi, Kadokawa Shoten, Fujimi Shobo, E.G. Films, J.C. Staff</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capítulo Segundo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>AMADO INMORTAL</strong>
</p><p>Escrito por Purin-chan<br/>Traducido por Mistwalker KilyK</p><hr/><p>Amado Inmortal – Capítulo Segundo<br/><em>Nos levantamos de entre los muertos como uno…</em></p><p>Es imposible…</p><p>Mis peores miedos se confirman cuando mi piel sella la herida que me hago a mí misma. Ésta, como un tejido de hilos nervudos, se contrae antes de volver a estructurarse con la forma de mi cuerpo, en un trabajo rápido y diligente. En cosa de segundos, estoy completa, como un impecable diamante tallado por manos meticulosas.</p><p>—Útil, ¿no te parece?</p><p>Me giro para encontrarlo a <em>él</em> parado ahí con una maliciosa sonrisa en su cara. Lo miro con hostilidad. Él, la fuente de esta implacable maldición, parece disfrutar con mis intentos de automutilación, como queda en evidencia por la pequeña risita en sus labios. Retrocedo en cuanto él camina hacia a mí; la maliciosa sonrisa en su casa presagia lo peor.</p><p>Me arrebata la daga y menea un dedo ante mis ojos.</p><p>—<em>Tsk tsk </em>—dice—. Intentemos no destruirnos, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Qué ocurriría si tus habilidades regenerativas llegaran a fallar?</p><p>—¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa de esto? —chillo, haciendo un ovillo con la tela de mis ropas mientras formo un puño. Mi visión se nubla por lágrimas de rabia; estoy tan enceguecida por el odio que siento por él que apenas puedo ver. Mi juicio está tan nublado que sólo soy capaz de decir las primeras palabras que se me vienen a la cabeza—. Nunca pedí este... este...</p><p>—¿Regalo? —él concluye mi oración, como si fuera algo por lo que se tuviera que agradecer.</p><p>—¡No! —le grito. Aunque probablemente yo ya conozca la antigua respuesta a esta pregunta, me atrevo a inquirir—: ¿Por qué me obligaste a hacer el Pacto? ¿Qué ganas con esto, Xellos?</p><p>Él abre un funesto ojo con lentitud, haciéndome retroceder intimidada. Como si fuera un veneno, su pupila me atraviesa y quema; de pronto me cuesta mucho respirar.</p><p>—Naturalmente —comienza a decir con su voz endulzada y profunda—, eso es un secreto.</p><p>Pequeñas gotas de sudor frío caen por mi nuca mientras me siento sofocada por una enorme presión, como una presa arrinconada que mira hacia los amenazadores ojos de un depredador felino. Mi antipatía aumenta cada vez que él se lame los labios.</p><p>«Debe haber alguna forma de escapar de esta pesadilla», me aseguro. Sólo debo pensar con cuidado...</p><p>Él se sonríe y se echa para atrás, dándome la espalda. Su capa cae detrás de él, agitándose como un mal presagio. Como si ya hubiera leído mi mente –o algo peor, pues lo encuentra divertido-, dice:</p><p>—Quieres saber dónde está la Piedra del Pacto, ¿no es así, Lina-san?</p><p>Mi pecho se llena de esperanza.</p><p>«Por supuesto, <strong>siempre</strong> hay una Piedra del Pacto», pienso con emoción. Sólo debo encontrarla y romperla. Pero mis sueños, como su fueran un trozo de cristal, se rompen en mil pedazos por su siguiente aseveración, la que atraviesa mi corazón como una flecha.</p><p>—Está aquí —dice y se voltea para mirarme, con una mano levantada para ocultar la mitad izquierda de su rostro. Entonces la hace a un lado y deliberadamente me muestra la máscara de piedra que yace debajo. Hago una mueca ante su falta de estética; la despiadada e insensible máscara me repele. Su exterior es el epítome de la simplicidad, ocultando las emociones de su portador en una mortaja de apatía.</p><p>Me levanto con cuidado y camino. Cuando estoy lo suficientemente cerca arremeto con un puñetazo, pero él más rápido que yo. Atrapa mi mano y ríe, entonces me jala hacia delante para que mi rostro quede a sólo unos centímetros del suyo.</p><p>—Intenta romperla si puedes.</p><p>Me alejo de él con violencia y rápidamente invoco un hechizo.</p><p>—<em>¡Fire Ball!</em></p><p>Mis esfuerzos son deshechos rápidamente. La desesperación me invade cuando él repele el ataque fácilmente con su báculo y en la habitación contigua estallan llamas. Mi corazón se desgarra ante el sonido de gritos y el llanto de un bebé, al tiempo en que volteo hacia el fuego con pavor. En pánico, recito las palabras para el primer hechizo que se me viene a la cabeza:</p><p>—<em>¡Freeze-!</em></p><p>—Te sugiero que no utilices ese hechizo, Lina-san. ¿Qué pasaría si le das al niño?</p><p>Me muerdo el labio inferior y permito que la energía se desvanezca. Tiene razón; mi apuro casi acaba en un desastre. Me volteo para mirarlo, buscando consejo, pero él solo se encoje de hombros.</p><p>—No me malinterpretes. La tuya es la única vida humana que vale la pena.</p><p>Las palabras hieren, pero ya estoy acostumbrada a su cruel política, como si se tratase de un sucio hombre de negocios. Me vuelvo para enfrentar las llamas.</p><p>—Mantenla a salvo —digo, refiriéndome a la Piedra del Pacto. Entonces me apresuro hacia las llamas, incapaz de sentir el dolor que debería haberme dominado.</p><p>Sostengo al pequeño bebé en mis brazos, protegiéndolo con mi chamuscada piel mientras lo llevo a un lugar seguro. Por entremedio del sonido de tablones que se rompen y del crepitar del fuego logro escuchar unas palabras, aunque son apenas audibles:</p><p>—Planeo hacer justamente eso, por toda la eternidad.</p><hr/><p><em>Slayers © Hajime Kanzaka &amp;</em> <em> Rui Araizumi, Kadokawa Shoten, Fujimi Shobo, E.G. Films, J.C. Staff</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capítulo Tercero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>AMADO INMORTAL</strong>
</p><p>Escrito por Purin-chan<br/>Traducido por Mistwalker KilyK</p><hr/><p>Amado Inmortal – Capítulo Tercero<em><br/>Si alguna vez tu mundo comienza a desmoronarse...</em></p><p>—Ugh...</p><p>Ya me he acostumbrado a esta escena: caos y destrucción ante mí, un charco de sangre a mis pies y un dolor leve en lo profundo de mi ser que nuevamente me recuerda que estoy <em>viva</em>. Me quejo y levanto mi cuerpo, que parece un peso muerto, del suelo, abrazando mi abdomen con un brazo para evitar que sus contenidos se desparramen en una pila grotesca. Con una tos de sangre coagulada y espesa volteo para contemplar la suave tierra que debería haber sido mi tumba; he fracasado en otro experimento y continúo viviendo.</p><p>El Pacto ciertamente es un poderoso hechizo vinculante; he probado incontables métodos para deshacer sus efectos, pero ninguno ha resultado útil. Ante eso, he comenzado a probar mis propias teorías: destruir mi cuerpo, quemarlo, hacerlo pedazos; a pesar de todo lo que he intentado, el Pacto no ha perdido su fuerza. El dolor físico ya no me molesta; el dolor de la derrota me destroza. Sólo he terminado con huesos rotos e intestinos escupidos, y ambos problemas son fácilmente solucionables, como cuando se ponen las piezas de un rompecabezas de vuelta en su lugar.</p><p>Suspiro y continúo apoyando mis tripas mientras mi cuerpo teje una nueva capa de piel sobre ellas. Quizás estoy enfocando mal este asunto; la única forma segura de deshacer el Pacto sería romper la Piedra, pero hacerlo requeriría algo de ayuda. Xellos es, después de todo, un oponente formidable, un <em>mazoku</em> de la misma talla que aquellos con lo que tanto tuve que esforzarme para derrotar en el pasado.</p><p>Quizás sea la hora de reunirme con viejos amigos. Quizás ellos puedan ayudarme.</p><hr/><p><em>Slayers © Hajime Kanzaka &amp;</em> <em> Rui Araizumi, Kadokawa Shoten, Fujimi Shobo, E.G. Films, J.C. Staff</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capítulo Cuarto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>AMADO INMORTAL</strong>
</p><p>Escrito por Purin-chan<br/>Traducido por Mistwalker KilyK</p><hr/><p>Amado Inmortal – Capítulo <em>Cuarto<br/>Es en ese momento cuando me encontrarás...</em></p><p>Inhalo algo de frío aire. Mi visión se arremolina al tiempo que mi rostro se sonroja con una tonalidad rosada en respuesta a la intensa sensación de nostalgia que llena mi cuerpo, y exhalo un prolongado suspiro de aire cálido y húmedo. Cuántas cosas han cambiado, y aun así, algunas permanecen igual. Las calles son las mismas por las que caminé hace tanto –los mismos edificios por los que alguna vez pasé; la misma gente que alguna vez conocí. Y así y todo, a pesar de los cálidos rostros que me saludan, mis dedos continúan fríos. Mi corazón hace mucho que dejó de latir, congelado en un manto de hielo junto con mi tiempo.</p><p>«Ciudad Atlas...»</p><p>La ironía de la situación continúa haciéndome reír. Recuerdo que hace mucho, mucho tiempo me separé de un buen compañero en las escaleras a la entrada de la ciudad. En ese momento nos hicimos un gesto con la mano para despedirnos, pero ahora nuestros caminos volverán a cruzarse en este lugar.</p><p>No me tardo mucho en encontrarlo. Hay sólo un lugar al que acudir para encontrar mercenarios en esta gran ciudad: el Dragón Negro, una taberna oculta en los callejones más oscuros. Al ingresar por la puerta trasera puedo percibir la oscura atmósfera que calza casi a la perfección con su personalidad. Entre los numerosos rufianes andrajosos y matones que habitan en la taberna, sólo un hombre hace el intento por camuflarse con el escenario, pasando inadvertido.</p><p>Mientras me abro camino hacia su aislada esquina, observo como una mesera lleva un vaso de un oscuro vino tinto hacia su mesa para luego dirigirse apresurada hacia el siguiente cliente. Él coge el vaso y lo agita lentamente; el líquido carmesí brilla con hermosura a través de la pared de velas a su espalda, resplandeciendo de escarlata contra su oscura silueta. Eleva el rostro para tomar un sorbo y, por primera vez, esos conocidos ojos de azul cristalino se encuentran con los míos.</p><p>Me cuesta trabajo respirar; y asumo que a él también, pues es incapaz de separar su mirada de la mía. Presiono una mano contra el pecho para atenuar el dolor que se manifiesta ahí; hace tanto que no lo veía que sólo posar los ojos sobre él es suficiente para abrumarme.</p><p>Trago saliva y de pronto mi garganta se siente completamente seca. Al mismo tiempo que mis pies me llevan valientemente hacia delante, mis labios forman las primeras letras de su nombre:</p><p>—Zel-</p><p>Un alma anónima pasa en frente de mí y desaparece en un enceguecedor resplandor. La renovada vida en mis pasos desaparece abruptamente. Es como si hubiera contemplado la aparición de la persona a quien quería ver; el espectro del alma que recuerdo. Trago saliva nuevamente y hablo:</p><p>—Zelgadiss.</p><p>Una mano firme me ciñe de la cintura y mi corazón palpita con fuerza ante el sonido de su profunda voz:</p><p>—¿Lina?</p><p>Me giro con rapidez, tan sorprendida de encontrármelo ahí como él está de verme. Me observa como si hubiera visto a un fantasma y yo le regreso una mirada casi igual de horrorizada. Entonces, él abre la boca para hablar, la cierra de improviso al no hallar qué decir y se voltea, guiándome a través de la masa de almas sin soltar su agarre sobre mí, como si con ello quisiera evitar que esa vasta cantidad de almas que deambulaban a nuestro alrededor me devoraran.</p><p>Ingresamos a una habitación, una especie de ático, donde él me dice que me siente. Obedezco, levantando inquisitivamente la cabeza hacia él al tiempo que reposo la parte inferior de mi cuerpo sobre el sofá.</p><p>Él libera su agarre de mi cintura con lentitud y toma mi mano entre las suyas. Mi rostro se sonroja, pero el color no tarda en desaparecer. Sus manos son cálidas, pero no importa por cuánto tiempo cubran la mía, el calor no la alcanzan, como si fuera el trozo de un cadáver sin vida.</p><p>—¿Qué ocurrió? —pregunta, saltando de inmediato al problema.</p><p>«El buen y viejo Zel», pienso mientras me muero el labio inferior. Él siempre ha sido el más perspicaz; el único con el que siempre pude contar para tenerlo a mi lado, sin importar cuánto corriera yo. Pero ahora mis engranajes se han detenido y los suyos continúan la carrera; él está vivo, pero yo ya he abandonado este mundo.</p><p>Saco mi mano de entre las suyas y doy golpecitos en el puesto junto a mí. Él se sienta obedientemente y guarda silencio mientras yo le explico todo lo que ha ocurrido, digiriendo cada doloroso bocado uno por vez. Cuando acabo mi historia lo observo, esperando en añoranza por palabras que podrían darme aunque fuera la más mínima esperanza.</p><p>Pero él sólo aprieta las manos con fuerza y sus labios se fruncen mientras contempla la situación que repentinamente le he lanzado encima. Puedo darme cuenta de que se enfrenta a un profundo conflicto interno; es probable que él ya supongo qué he venido a pedirle.</p><p>Me dirijo a él y comienzo a decir:</p><p>—Zel-</p><p>Él se pone de pie sin aviso.</p><p>—No puedo hacerlo, Lina. Por mucho que quisiera, si lo hago significaría que... —se voltea para observarme con una expresión tan apesadumbrada en sus ojos que mi corazón se hace mil pedazos en un instante. Sacude la cabeza mientras me aleja su mirada—... pensé que estabas muerta.</p><p>Lo tomo de un brazo. Puedo percibir las lágrimas y la desesperación manando de mi interior, mientras siento que si lo suelto podría simplemente desvanecerse. Él me observa sobre su hombro; esos fríos ojos azules de pronto se suavizan al bajar la mirada hacia mí. Éste es el Zelgadiss que conozco; no el insensible espadachín hechicero, sino que el amigo gentil en el que siempre pude confiar. Una visión resplandece ante mis ojos y logro recordar cuando posó en mí esa mirada triste y gentil, hace tanto tiempo; un par de ojos color aguamarina que sentían lástima por la chiquilla a la que había tenido que tomar de rehén por órdenes de Rezo. Pero, tal como en ese entonces, él no tiene otras opciones que ofrecerme en este momento.</p><p>Dejo caer mi cabeza. Fue un error pedírselo; en lo profundo de mi persona sabía del tormento que le provocaría, pero tampoco sé dónde más acudir. Escucho a sus pies moverse y siento un ligero peso sobre mi cabeza que sacude mi cabello con un extraño tipo de amabilidad. Este gesto, solitario y sutil, es suficiente para provocar que mis lágrimas se derramen; pequeñas gotas que demuestran que, ciertamente, aún sigo con vida.</p><p>Y debo decir, con total seguridad, que aún maldigo cada momento de ésta.</p><hr/><p><em>Slayers © Hajime Kanzaka &amp;</em> <em> Rui Araizumi, Kadokawa Shoten, Fujimi Shobo, E.G. Films, J.C. Staff</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Capítulo Quinto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>AMADO INMORTAL</strong>
</p><p>Escrito por Purin-chan<br/>Traducido por Mistwalker KilyK</p><hr/><p>Amado Inmortal – Capítulo Quinto<br/><em>Somos todos víctimas de la misma maldición...</em></p><p>Inhalo profundamente, dejando escapar un de aire. Y luego, con firmeza, llamo:</p><p>—¡Philia, sal de una vez! ¡Sé que estás ahí!</p><p>«No te rindas —me repito—. Debes ser fría y calculadora».</p><p>Trago saliva con dificultad, pues el ambiente de pronto comienza a sentirse muy pesado. Soy consciente de cómo mi corazón se golpea contra las paredes de su huesuda prisión, debilitando los barrotes con cada golpeteo. Cierro los ojos un momento e imagino un fuego ardiente ante mis párpados; vuelvo a abrirlos con renovada tenacidad.</p><p>«No tengas piedad».</p><p>—¿Lina-san? ¿Eres t–?</p><p>Con un rápido movimiento tengo mi hoja presionada contra su garganta. La sacerdotisa dragón no dice nada; su boca abierta sin fuerzas y con dos ojos grandes y asustados que me dan la bienvenida. Mientras comienzan a cerrarse, pregunta:</p><p>—¿Qué significa esto?</p><p>—Pronto lo sabrás —le respondo y preparo un hechizo en mi mano. Sus ojos se dirigen a la fuente de la magia, observándola con nerviosismo mientras su cabeza continúa presionada contra mi hoja. Sé que el arma no será suficiente para atravesar su piel de dragón, y esto segura de que ella también lo sabe. Pero la hoja no es mi arma; el secreto es la intimidación proveniente de mi ser. Ella sabe que no estoy bromeando.</p><p>—¿Philia?</p><p>Logro ver una oleada de pánico en esos ojos azules y brillantes, y no logro hacer frente a la petulante sonrisa burlona que aparece en mi rostro. Inclino la cabeza e inmediatamente poso los ojos en quien espero ver.</p><p>—¡No vengas! —grita Philia al joven Valgaav que se acerca corriendo. Es un muchacho que no parece tener más de dieciséis años; se veía igual que antes, excepto por su cabello, que ahora era más largo. Verlo me trae recuerdos y, por un segundo, la barrera que he levantado alrededor de mi corazón comienza a caer.</p><p>Valgaav primero mira a Philia y luego, con cuidado, me mira a mí. Después de una larga pausa, mueve los labios para hablar:</p><p>—¿Lina Inverse?</p><p>Le ofrezco una sonrisa diabólica y, por el rabillo del ojo, puedo ver cómo el rostro de Philia palidece. La respuesta es tan placentera que comienzo a entender por qué Xellos suele participar en ese tipo de intercambios; hay algo muy agradable en todo esto y es difícil resistirse.</p><p>—La misma —respondo—. ¿Debo asumir que me recuerdas?</p><p>—Sí —me responde con inseguridad y quietud.</p><p>—En ese caso iré directo al grano —digo y pongo más energía en el hechizo que he invocado. Puedo ver cómo Philia le grita a Valgaav con preocupación, pero su voz queda silenciada por el ensordecedor crujido en mi mano. Luego, cuando alcanza la fuerza que deseo, libero el caos:— <em>¡Digger Volt!</em></p><p>Entonces, ataco con el relámpago directo a mi cuerpo.</p><p>Puedo sentir cómo todos los músculos sufren de dolorosos espasmos y cómo la jaula de mi corazón se rompe ante la presión. Sólo puedo imaginar el espectáculo que debo ser en ese momento: un montón de carne quemada convulsionando mientras caigo al piso. Como si pudiera oír, imagino haber escuchado un grito por parte de Philia; pero la verdad es que no escucho nada.</p><p>Sin embargo, pronto mis sentidos regresan y me encuentro lo suficientemente bien como para levantarme del suelo. Me quito el polvo y levanto la cabeza para ser saludada por las perturbadas miradas de Philia y Valgaav.</p><p>—¿Hiciste el Pacto?</p><p>Sonrío burlescamente al joven dragón de cabellos verdes. Philia rápidamente gira la cabeza para observarlo y luego vuelve a mirarme a mí.</p><p>—¿Lina-san? —pregunta con cuidado.</p><p>La sonrisa desaparece de mi rostro.</p><p>—No tuve elección —respondo, y ambos dragones se ponen en alerta de un segundo a otro cuando avanzo un paso—. Créeme —digo—, me hubiera gustado morir como una humana.</p><p>Philia presiona una mano contra su pecho.</p><p>—Eso significa que...</p><p>—Xellos —dejo escapar, y mis ojos se oscurecen como cubierto por capas. Philia se estremece ante la mención de su nombre. La reacción de Valgaav me llama la atención, pues puedo ver una pizca de rabia irguiéndose en sus músculos tensos. Una tajada de esperanza se filtra en mi pecho.</p><p>«Quizás no todo esté perdido...».</p><p>Continúo avanzando, dirigiendo mis pasos y mi mirada al joven y prometedor dragón.</p><p>—¿Qué opinas? Si matas a Xellos, me matas a mí. Sería como acabar con dos pájaros de un tiro.</p><p>—Detente —ruega Philia, pero mi corazón la resiste con fuerza.</p><p>—Por fin tendrías tu venganza.</p><p>Él baja la cabeza.</p><p>—Mi corazón ya no está lleno de odio —responde con solemnidad, empuñando una mano—. No quiero sacar a la luz lo que lleva tanto tiempo enterrado.</p><p>Frunzo el entrecejo. He llegado muy lejos como para aceptar un <em>no</em> como respuesta.</p><p>Armándose de valor, Philia camina hacia mí y exige:</p><p>—¡Lina-san! ¡Detén esto de inme-!</p><p>Uso el revés de la mano para golpearla en el costado del rostro con brusquedad y ella se tambalea hacia un lado.</p><p>—No estoy jugando, Philia —le espeto y puedo sentir la determinación ardiendo en mis ojos—. Si vuelves a moverte —le digo y saco la espada, amenazándola con la punta de la hoja mientras observo directo a sus resplandecientes ojos azules—, tu cabeza será mía. Así que quédate quieta.</p><p>Los ojos de Philia transitan lentamente del miedo a la tristeza. Sé lo lejos que he llegado, pues su voz entristecida abre una pequeña herida en mi interior.</p><p>—Lina-san...</p><p>La presencia de Philia ya no tiene importancia para mí. Volteo hacia el joven dragón y vuelvo a proponerle mi ofrecimiento.</p><p>—Muy bien, joven Val, ¿qué opinarías si intercambio la vida de ella por la mía?</p><p>Pero él se queda ahí en pie, sin siquiera inmutarse por mis amenazas vacías. Y entonces, murmura:</p><p>—Eres una herida abierta...</p><p>La verdad de esas palabras me ataca como una daga atravesando mi corazón congelado. Puedo sentir cómo el calabozo de hielo cae en pedazos y cómo vuelve a llenar de vida mi cuerpo.</p><p>—¡Cállate! —grito, intentando volver a levantar las protecciones, pero mi corazón se niega a dejar de latir.</p><p>—Atrapada en la inmortalidad...</p><p>—¡No!</p><p>—...no puedo ayudarte.</p><p>La espada cae de mi mano hacia el duro suelo emitiendo un suave sonido metálico, y yo caigo junto a ella. De rodillas, golpeo el piso con la mano con tanta fuerza que puedo sentir la tierra temblando bajo mis pies. Puedo sentir sus miradas en mi espalda; ojos compungidos y melancólicos que sólo pueden ofrecerme lástima en lugar de limpiarme de esta maldición, una maldición que ellos han debido soportar por mucho más tiempo que yo.</p><p>¿Cómo pude pasar por alto un detalle tan simple?</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Slayers © Hajime Kanzaka &amp;</em>
  <em> Rui Araizumi, Kadokawa Shoten, Fujimi Shobo, E.G. Films, J.C. Staff</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Capítulo Sexto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>AMADO INMORTAL</strong>
</p><p>Escrito por Purin-chan<br/>Traducido por Mistwalker KilyK</p><hr/><p>Amado Inmortal – Capítulo Sexto<br/><em>El futuro aguarda..</em></p><p>—Acércate, hija, y deja que te lea el futuro.</p><p>Observo.</p><p>«Debe estar dirigiéndose a alguien más», me digo, pero no hay nadie a mi alrededor. Aunque tengo poca fe en la fortuna, el dedo con el que me señala hace que me acerque.</p><p>—Más cerca... muy bien, querida.</p><p>Mi nariz se arruga al aproximarme a ella. La anciana apesta a acre producto de las hierbas y medicinas; el olor es repugnante. Intento alejarme, pero ella me toma de la muñeca. Su mano es vieja y está llena de arrugas; el tipo de mano que <em>yo</em> nunca tendré.</p><p>—Ahora quédate quieta mientras llamo a los espíritus del más allá —dice ella mientras cierra los ojos y comienza a recitar a un cántico. Las palabras no suenan muy diferentes a las del idioma de los elfos, pero se aleja de mi comprensión.</p><p>Observo mientras las llamas de las velas comienzan a parpadear, una tras otra hasta que la última se ha apagado. Ciertamente hay una alteración en el aire y empiezo a preguntarme si en verdad se trata de algo que va más allá de lo que puedo percibir en la habitación. Un aire frío, como el de los muertos, sopla en mi nuca. Puedo sentir sus manos alrededor de ella, jalando, como si quisieran llevarme al lugar al que pertenezco por derecho.</p><p>Pero entonces la magia se detiene. El aire se asienta y la bruja cae de su silla con un grito áspero que se escapa de su boca. Me señala con un dedo y acusa:</p><p>—¡Tú! ¡Tú no perteneces aquí!</p><p>Mis labios se aprietan formando una línea recta. Toda vida que haya habido en mis ojos se desvanece y la observo sin pensar mientras ella continúa bloqueándome la visión con un dedo categórico. Entonces, la mujer dice entre dientes:</p><p>—Veo una maldición oscura grabada en tu alma. Se arrastra como una serpiente junto a tu cuerpo, amenazando a todos los que se acercan. Cuando toqué su cola, arremetió como un demonio, hambriento de almas vivas que devorar, deseando estar con nosotros.</p><p>El dedo comienza a molestarme y lo hago a un lado de un manotazo.</p><p>—Ahora mírame...</p><p>Ella se aterra.</p><p>—¡He sido contaminada con la maldición oscura! —grita, levantando sus temblorosas manos en el aire mientras cojea hacia su armario para buscar una cura.</p><p>«...¿una cura?»</p><p>La observo en silencio mientras lleva una botella a sus labios y la bebe como si estuviera sedienta. El líquido negro babea hasta su cuello, dejando marcas brillantes al ser absorbido por su piel. Cuando acaba, la mujer usa el revés de su mano para limpiarse la boca con crudeza y se voltea hacia mí.</p><p>—¿Puedo ver eso? —pregunto, alargando un brazo hacia la botella.</p><p>—¡No! —grita ella, alejándola de mis manos.</p><p>Su reacción me molesta.</p><p>—No estaba pidiendo tu opinión. Pregunté sólo por cortesía —amenazo, mirándola hacia abajo con frialdad.</p><p>Me devuelve la mirada con sus propios ojos de hielo.</p><p>—Y yo no le temo a un espíritu maldito —responde.</p><p>—<em>Tch</em> —escupo. De haber sido más joven, y de haber sido hombre, no hubiera dudo un segundo en machacarla a golpes. Las mujeres viejas y marchitas, por otra parte, merecen algo de decencia.</p><p>«Pero no me iré con las manos vacías».</p><p>Vuelvo a intentar tomar la botella y, como era de esperarse, ella se aleja de mí con rapidez. Con su espalda hacia mí, discretamente tomo una de sus botellas y me la guardo en el bolsillo. Si tengo suerte, la medicina podría ser suficiente como para curarme; si tengo más suerte aun, la medicina podría ser suficiente como para matarme.</p><p>—¡Desaparece, espíritu maligno, antes de que te exorcice yo misma! —grita, echándome con un gesto de mano mientras busca los instrumentos para un exorcismo. Hago lo que ella quiere, sin saber realmente si quiero estar ahí cuando ella encuentre lo que busca.</p><p>Cuando estoy a una distancia considerable en el camino, siento que un par de ojos me miran a la espalda. Me volteo con cuidado para cerciorarme de <em>quién</em> son los ojos que me observan, esperando encontrarlo a <em>él</em>. Pero en lugar de la bruja, y en lugar de <em>él</em>, me encuentro con la sedosa silueta con una dama de cabello largo y ondulado en el umbral de la puerta. Tiene lo que parece ser humo en la mano, pero sólo alcanzo a verlo un momento antes de que la mujer se desvanezca.</p><p>«¿Quién habrá sido?», me pregunto.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Slayers © Hajime Kanzaka &amp;</em>
  <em> Rui Araizumi, Kadokawa Shoten, Fujimi Shobo, E.G. Films, J.C. Staff</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Capítulo Séptimo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>AMADO INMORTAL</strong>
</p><p>Escrito por Purin-chan<br/>Traducido por Mistwalker KilyK</p><hr/><p>Amado Inmortal – Capítulo Séptimo<br/><em>El verdadero significado de la desesperación...</em></p><p>Echo la cabeza hacia atrás para saborear la misteriosa y amarga mezcla de lúpulo y jugo de fruta mientras el líquido se desliza por mi garganta. Se enciende en pequeñas llamas mientras desciende, llenando mi cuerpo con un calor temporal que se extiende desde la punta de mi nariz hasta los dedos de los pies. Sonrío con languidez; el calor es más que bienvenido en esta noche particularmente fría y solitaria, treinta años después la última vez que supe algo de mis amigos.</p><p>Observo mis manos. La piel es tersa, joven y aún fresca.</p><p>«Qué gracioso —pienso con sarcasmo mientras el alcohol lleva borrosas lágrimas a mis ojos y nubles neblinosas a mi visión—. Otros se pasan la vida buscando esto, y aquí estoy yo...».</p><p>Cuando acabo la pequeña botella de líquido mi cabeza está arremolinada y mis mejillas, extremadamente enrojecidas. Vacío la última gota con la punta de la lengua, miro en la apertura para ver si aún queda algo y suspiro cuando descubro que ya se ha acabado. Lanzo el objeto a mi espalda, esperando escuchar el satisfactorio sonido de cristal al romperse, pero sólo llega a mí la decepción cuando no escucho nada.</p><p>Vuelvo a suspirar.</p><p>—¿Qué quieres de mí? —pregunto.</p><p>Él no responde. No puedo oír sus pasos, pero puedo sentir cómo se acerca. Mientras más se aproxima, más fuerte resuenan los latidos de mi corazón, como si se tratara un tambor en un pasillo largo y deshabitado.</p><p>Él se detiene justo detrás de mí; me siento incómoda con su respiración en mi hombro.</p><p>«Algo está planeando», pienso, esperando a que con el tiempo me revele sus planes.</p><p>Entonces, sopla en mi cuello, enviando un escalofrío por mi espalda, y envuelve la otra parte de mi cuello expuesto con los dedos, atrapándome.</p><p>Me dejo ser ante su abrazo, pues el alcohol me ha sujetado con fuerza. Luego, se apoya y susurra en mi oído.</p><p>—¿Te gusta el sabor de la desesperación?</p><p>Me giro con la palma extendida, intentando alejar su rostro del mío con una bofetada, pero él se desvanece antes de que logre hacer contacto. La botella de vidrio se hace añicos al golpear el piso y el sonido de cristal roto que tanto esperaba resuena en el aire. Él reaparece frente a mí mientras con una mano sujeta con delicadeza la máscara en su rostro. La entretención ha desaparecido de su semblante y la seriedad lo rodea justo cuando vuelve a mirarme a los ojos.</p><p>Dejo escapar una risita; ver al Gran <em>Juushinkan</em> protegiendo algo merece una carcajada. Con la inhibición abandonada, me tambaleo hacia adelante, cruzando el río de pedazos de cristal que cruje como hielo bajo mis pies, hasta que puedo verlo claramente a través de la niebla de mi embriaguez; un semblante misterioso.</p><p>—¿Quieres probar un poco? —le pregunto y, con suavidad, deslizo un brazo alrededor de su cuello al mismo tiempo que cepillo los flequillos de cabello con mi otra mano. Mientras mis dedos descienden por un costado de su rostro, logro sacar con facilidad la máscara de su rostro, haciéndola a un lado. Es extraño. ¿Por qué no se resiste?</p><p>Me observa con una extraña sinceridad en sus ojos; una mirada de nostalgia y de emociones en conflicto.</p><p>«Mis ojos deben estarme engañando», me digo, pero el semblante en su mirada me llena de inquietud.</p><p>La prueba está aquí; tan clara, tan evidente. Pero ¿cómo voy a aceptar lo que no puede ser cierto?</p><p>Separo los labios nada más que un poco y deslizo mi otro brazo alrededor de su cuello. Sus ojos están abiertos; ojos fríos, lúcidos y violetas llenos de veneno. Mi mente se ve abrumada por la toxina.</p><p>Nuestros labios se rozan, al comienzo con timidez, pero luego nuestros besos se vuelven más y más ardientes, más apasionados; pronto todas las barreras caen mientras me permito un último placer pecaminoso. Él me besa con gentileza; una vez, dos veces; y comienza a suspirar inexistencias dulces contra mis labios.</p><p>—Mi querida. Mi amada. Mi Lina. <em>Mi</em> Lina...</p><p>Creo que por fin comienzo a entenderlo; sus motivos, su debilidad. Me atrevería a decir que tanto él como yo <em>somos</em> víctimas de un destino miserable... esta maldición. Y dondequiera que vayamos buscamos la forma de liberarnos de su agarre, pero es ahí donde nos diferenciamos. Al igual que yo, él también ha buscado librarse de esta prisión eterna; y yo soy... <em>era</em> su solución; su amada inmortal.</p><p>La piedra se resquebraja en mi mano con un crujido ensordecedor. Puedo sentir cómo mi fuerza vital se escabulle... pasando por mis brazos como una respiración intangible. El dolor en su voz rompe mi corazón, pero mi decisión está tomada. Mi consciencia se desvanece; el mundo se vuelve blanco...</p><p>—Lina-san...</p><p>~ FIN ~</p><p>~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~</p><p>
  <strong>Comentarios finales del traductor:</strong>
</p><p>No sé si referirme a esta pequeña sección como "comentarios finales" porque aún queda el Apéndice (que he publicado al mismo tiempo que este capítulo), pero bueno. Desde ya, quiero dar las gracias a los que han llegado hasta aquí por haber leído toda la historia. Comprendo que una narración de este tipo no es del gusto de todos, pero como dije al comienzo, quería probar algo nuevo.</p><p>Desde ya, también quiero agradecer nuevamente a Purin-chan por haberme permitido traducir su fan fiction. <em>I had a good time translating it, thank you</em> <em>:)</em></p><p>Antes de finalizar, quisiera aclarar dos términos que aparecieron en este capítulo: el primero es <em>"Juushinkan"</em>, el cual, según he logrado investigar (porque admito que antes no tenía idea), es el título que se le da a Xellos y que en español podría traducirse como <em>"Sacerdote de la Bestia Xellos"</em>, en clara referencia a que nuestro <em>mazoku</em> favorito obedece y es el sacerdote/general de la Gran Bestia Xellas Metallium.</p><p>Por último, admitir un pequeño error de mi parte. Cuando comencé la traducción, no tenía muy claro si la frase <em>"immortal beloved"</em> se refería a Xellos o a Lina, lo que se aclara en este capítulo. La verdad es que la historia debería haberse llamado "Amada Inmortal" (aunque eso sería casi un <em>spoiler</em> xD), pero siendo que ya tenía algunos capítulos publicados y que nunca me ha gustado cambiar cosas tan notorias como títulos, preferí dejarlo igual y hacer esta aclaración. De cualquier forma, y aunque fue por accidente, debo admitir que le el título como está le da un segundo significado a la historia, y eso tampoco es tan malo.</p><p>Eso sería todo por ahora.<br/>¡Gracias por leer!</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Slayers © Hajime Kanzaka &amp;</em>
  <em> Rui Araizumi, Kadokawa Shoten, Fujimi Shobo, E.G. Films, J.C. Staff</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Apéndice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>AMADO INMORTAL</strong>
</p><p>Escrito por Purin-chan<br/>
Traducido por Mistwalker KilyK</p>
<hr/><p>Amado Inmortal – Apéndice<br/>
<em>El precio de la inmortalidad...<br/>
</em></p><p>La llevo en brazos hacia su habitación y gentilmente deposito su figura sin vida sobre la cama. Tomará algo de tiempo, siempre lo hace la primera vez, pero ella regenerará lo que ha perdido. Tomo asiento en la cama junto a ella con cautela, teniendo cuidado de no despertarla de su sueño para que no abra los ojos con pánico, mientras observo su cuerpo maltrecho, pero hermoso. La carne en su pecho, donde desaté mi ataque, se está juntando otra vez, al igual que la zona donde su cuerpo fue empalado. Le tomo la mano y me alivio al notar que nuevamente se siente como la mano que he sido afortunado de tomar antes.</p><p>Es natural que yo, un <em>mazoku</em>, quiera preservar a un ser humano que ha demostrado ser capaz de favorecer a nuestra causa. Sería una lástima dejarla morir sin sernos de utilidad. <em>Juu-ou-sama</em> desea esto; estoy seguro de ello, aunque he actuado sin una orden.</p><p>«Finalmente soy dueño de sus pensamientos y de sus emociones».</p><p>Ella se mueve y eso me alarma, provocando que libere su mano. Siente dolor; puedo verlo claramente en su rostro, y, como es de esperar, yo lo absorbo, saboreándolo. Su sabor es único y con el tiempo me he acostumbrado a él. Me lamo los labios al tiempo que me echo hacia adelante para tocarla, recorriendo suavemente con los dedos su sonrosada mejilla.</p><p>Mis ojos, entonces, capturan el tono escarlata de sus labios. Rozó con delicadeza mi dedo índice por su tierna superficie; son suaves y cálidos, agradables al tacto e innegablemente tentadores...</p><p>Me detengo. Mi rostro se encuentra sólo a centímetros del suyo, mis labios están levemente separados y mis párpados están prácticamente sellados. Los humanos se besan en muestras de afecto mutuo o en repentinos actos de lujuria. ¿Por qué, entonces, debería verme yo cautivado por alguno de ambos motivos? Me alejo, abandonando mi anterior iniciativa de poner a prueba el acto de besar. Ya tengo lo que quiero: Lina Inverse me pertenece. No deseo más que eso.</p><p>Me levanto y me alejo de ella. Antes de irme, me aseguro de recoger la tablilla de piedra que he puesto en la puerta. Es el símbolo de nuestro Pacto; una máscara de piedra apática e insensible que cubre sólo la mitad del rostro. Irónicamente, la piedra ha tomado una forma que refleja más mis sentimientos que los de ella. Estas piedras suelen tomar una forma que sea adecuada para el recipiente, el que hace el Pacto, no para con quien se ha pactado. Pero ¿por qué me preocupo por detalles?</p><p>Coloco la máscara en mi rostro y volteo para ver por última vez a Lina antes de abandonar la habitación. Por fin es mía y si va a odiarme por esto, que así sea, siempre que ese odio me pertenezca sólo a mí. Su odio, su miseria, su desesperación; ella me pertenecerá de forma completa.</p><p>...por toda la eternidad.</p><p>~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~</p><p><strong>Comentarios finales del traductor:</strong><br/>
¿Extraño capítulo? Para los que han llegado hasta aquí debería serlo, pues no calza en la trama de la historia. Una explicación simple es la que entrega la propia autora de la historia y que traduciré a continuación. Y cito:</p><p>"Muchos estarán confundidos de qué hace este capítulo aquí. Originalmente lo escribí para que fuera el segundo capítulo... entonces decidí que cambiar al punto de vista de Xellos era extraño, y escribí el capítulo dos que ustedes ya han leído. No cabe en la historia, pero me pareció que sería genial dejarlo como epílogo de algún tipo, así que lo puse aquí. De esa forma, aquí cierro la trama que comenzó y terminó con Xellos, aunque haya sido algo breve. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado :D".</p><p>Por último, y al igual que en el capítulo anterior, aclaración de un término: <em>"</em><em>Juu-ou-sama"</em>, que se refiere a Xellas Metallium, se puede traducer como "Gran Bestia" o "Señora de las Bestias".</p><p>¡Hasta la próxima!</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Slayers © Hajime Kanzaka &amp;</em>
  <em> Rui Araizumi, Kadokawa Shoten, Fujimi Shobo, E.G. Films, J.C. Staff</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Original en inglés (FF.net): https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4266379/1/Immortal_Beloved</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>